


Shut Up & Drink Your Diet Soda

by lightweeds



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alcohol, Also kind of sad!Phil, Kind of bamf!Phil, M/M, Party, Smoking, The Maine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightweeds/pseuds/lightweeds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan misses Phil, and ends up at his party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up & Drink Your Diet Soda

**Author's Note:**

> I know they are kind of OOC, but I'm actually just using their appearance and names. I'm not saying they are anything like this in real life nor that this actually happened. Thank you!

Humid.

The air outside was humid, because for the first time in months, England was having a heatwave.

Dan sighed as he fell back on his bed with his hands above his head. He was already on the half of his summer holiday, and guess what.. He hadn't done anything but fuck up his sleeping schedule and spending a lot of time on Tumblr. He turned to his side and stared outside. The sky was a bright blue, no clouds visible. He heard the radio downstairs being turned up, and his sister wailing along with what seemed like a Bruno Mars song.

Now, he'd be lying if he said it didn't annoy him. But finally hearing Bella sing again made him happy. She'd been going through some rough times recently.

"Dan! Dinner's ready!" his mom yelled.

He got up and stumbled down the stairs. "What's for dinner?"

"Pasta." 

Dan groaned and his mom smiled.

“Now, Daniel, are you going to do something tonight?” 

“Well, actuall-”

“Yeah! He told me he was going to Phil’s tonight! Right Dan?” Bella said, and looked at him pointedly.

“Yeah.” he nodded, and his mom smiled.

“Good! I was starting to think you’d spend all summer up in your room.”

Dan opened his mouth to reply, when his phone alerted he had received a text.

‘now u owe me, loser ❤’ it said, and Bella smirked at him over her plate.

He supposed he did.

 

After dinner, Bella and Dan were doing the dishes.

“There is one problem in this plan.” Dan said, as he dried off a glass.

“And that is.. What exactly?”

“What am I supposed to do that whole time I am ‘at Phil’s’?”

His sister looked at him as if he was stupid. “You’re just actually going to his house. He is throwing a party tonight, didn’t he tell you?”

No, he hadn’t told his mom and sister about what had happened. They used to be best friends, but Phil just suddenly stopped speaking to him. And of course, instead of just trying to talk to him, Dan started ignoring him back.

Dan really missed him, and Louise told him Phil missed him as well. Unfortunately, they both had too much pride to admit that to each other.

“Oh yeah, of course. Silly me, I forgot.” he chuckled.

“Right..”

“Yeah okay, I’m going to change.” he ran up the stairs and sat down on his bed. He looked around his messy room. This was going to be a great night..

 

The party itself was great. The music was loud, the alcohol was great, and the people were happy. The only problem was that Dan didn’t know half of them. So, that was how he ended up by himself in the garden with a bottle of vodka.

He heard footsteps near him, but he didn’t really care. He was pretty content laying in the grass.

“Dan?” a very familiar voice said.

“Yeah?”

“What are you doing..?” The unsaid ‘here’ was clear.

And that was where he was meant to get up and leave. Or maybe sit up and apologize and say how much he missed him. But no, he did neither of those things.

“Can’t you see? I’m drunk and hot.” he exclaimed.

Phil chuckled before he could stop it. He sat down next to him.

It was quiet for a while, and Dan took another sip from the vodka.

“What are you doing here, Phil?”

“.. I live here.”

“Nooo, what are you doing in the garden when you have a party going on inside.”

“Oh! Well actually I came here to..” he didn’t finish his sentence, and held up a pack of cigarettes instead.

Dan gaped. “You smoke? That’s bad for you!”

Phil laughed. “And drinking isn’t?”

Well he had a point there.

“Great, now I’m sitting next to my ex-best friend and he’s hot and a chain smoker. Tell me, where is your leather jacket?” Dan muttered.

“I’m what? And what the fuck are you on about?”

“I’m just saying it’s like a fucking cliche story.”

Phil didn’t answer and lit a cigarette. He inhaled, and blew out the smoke slowly. He looked pretty. 

“You’re killing yourself.” Dan said, quietly.

Phil chuckled. “We’re all going some day, babe.”

If he were sober, he’d maybe analyze the words further. Maybe he’d also be able to ignore the butterflies that fluttered in his stomach. But he wasn’t, and Phil was pretty and called him babe, and Dan just missed him so much. He took the cigarette from Phil and inhaled as well.’Diet Soda Society’ by The Maine sounded from inside, and Dan wondered if this was one of those nights he’d think of later and make it more poetic than it actually was.

He tried to give the cigarette back to Phil, but Phil just shook his head and lit a new one for himself. Oh, how glad Dan was his mother didn’t see him right now.

Apparently he had said that out loud, because Phil chuckled.

“Because of me?”

Wait, what? “What the fuck, man. No, because of the cigarettes.”

Phil laughed again, “Don’t worry. I know.”

Dan turned on his side, facing Phil. He looked at the buttons on his denim jacket, and suddenly, a wave of nostalgia hit him. 

“I miss you.” he said.

“I’m right here, baby boy.” Phil answered.

After that it was silent again. The smell of cigarette smoke, and the humid air surrounded them. The music still sounded in the background. And yes, Dan decided, this would definitely be one of those nights he’d romanticize later.

“I love you.” Dan said. He could always play it off as being drunk. Or just never see Phil again.

Phil nodded and laced his fingers through Dan’s.

“I know.”


End file.
